It's best to be ontop
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Cartman has a payback coming brought on by some old enemies and from some high school friends. How that punishment is dished out though is something he never saw coming. MXMXM contact. Rape! Request for DontTrustLies.


Title: It's best to be on top

Category: South Park

Pairing: Scott Tenorman X Cartman X Damien

Rating: R Adult Content all the way

Warning: Rape fic! If you are sensitive to this kind of thing, please do not read you will not enjoy it. This is also a male to male contact story and will remain so. There will be language, cruel intentions and all around mean things. If any of the above information makes you apprehensive, do not read the below story.

Summary: Cartman has a payback coming brought on by some old enemies and from some high school friends. How that punishment is dished out though is something he never saw coming. MXMXM contact. Rape! Request for DontTrustLies.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor do I make any money off of this fan story. The idea was brought up by DontTrustLies and that I hope they enjoy this story.

Other: Created for DontTrustLies, thank you for the request and I hope that you enjoy this story. I had fun making it. Request accepted on 1/23/16.

Cartman sat again in detention, watching as Tolken smiled at Bebe and Butters fiddling with a small piece of paper. He glared down at his own pencil and the 'sorry' letter that he was supposed to be writing to another student. 'Like I'm going to apologize for what I've done…Asshole deserved it.' Cartman thought bitterly as he began to make frustrated lead circles on the lined paper instead.

His mind reached back to the events that had landed him in after school detention in the first place.

It was supposed to be another boring gym class day, where all of the students would run around the outside school track and then rally for some bullshit game against one another such as basketball or two hand football. Cartman was in no mood to do any running, and from a previously stated 'fatass' comment from Kyle while walking to the bus stop, Cartman had been able to do nothing but think of something to get back at the Jew.

His plan was solid enough, during first period, go into the cafeteria and get one of the old decrepit jars of mayonnaise that the lunch ladies kept trying to feed everyone. It was a foul smelling container, and the thickness resembled that of Jell-O to the Burnette.

After stealing the thick goo, Cartman would then make sure to water it down; making sure the large jar would be completely filled before setting it on top of the ledge of a door. Not just any door though…Cartman knew that Kyle always had to be the first one in the locker room so that he could make sure that he got one of the few changing stalls that would allow him to remain hidden while changing into his clothing. Cartman also knew that Kyle would hit the door with the normal force that he always did, making sure to cause the above wood frame to creak ever so slightly. His plan was perfect, as long as he made sure Kyle was the first one through that door, maybe a few other kids behind the Jew so that he would be able to see all the action without actually getting any mayonnaise crap on himself.

The hardest part would be to sneak down right before his class let out at third period, making it inside the gymnasium without being noticed or drawing attention to the large, raw mayonnaise jar that he was carrying with himself.

The bells had been chiming as he saw the last of the previous group leave the gym. He waddled in, making sure to slowly move the door so that it would make as little noise as possible. He then set the jar down and drew a chair over to the area, allowing him to reach up and place the jar precariously on the top wooden ledge. He could have easily allowed the jar to hang over ever so slightly, however settled on resting the tip on the slightly jarred door. This way, when Kyle came running in to push the door, the jar would no longer have a stable standing and would so fall straight down, onto its victim.

This is how gym would go. The rest of the boys would run in behind Kyle, slipping and smelling the foul odor of the slimy white goo. Kyle would get the mess tangled within his red curls and Cartman would simply stand back and smile as Kyle would be forced to shower in front of the entire locker room.

'This will be fucking awesome.' Cartman thought, sliding the chair back against the wall where it had been. He stood there a moment, watching as the jar hung. He took selfish satisfaction in the way he would embarrass Kyle yet again.

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and Cartman realized that he had run out of time. He was aware of voices coming closer. He moved back, slightly panicked and angry that he hadn't given himself enough time to make sure that he would be on the outside looking in. How would he be able to tell if his plan was going good?

Doors opened with wild enthusiasm. Cartman stood frozen, realizing that it was not in fact the flash of a green hat and orange coat that he was seeing coming through that door, but in fact it was a figure dressed completely in black. His heart raced as he saw the mayonnaise jar topple down onto the raven haired figure, pale skin and lean body taking the full hit from the goo within the jar. Cartman almost choked on his own tongue when he saw the boy slip for a moment and then clutch onto the wall, preventing any of the other boys, one of them being Kyle, from coming through the door.

The jar made a sickening thud and the boy seemed to hold his eyes closed only a moment longer before his gaze fixed on his hand, which held a large amount of the slimy, smelly goo. The raven haired boy began to look over his body, seeing that he was in fact covered in the foul mayonnaise gel. There were gasps and whispers coming from behind him. Cartman didn't hear them though; he could only see the focused image of the boy in front of him. Slowly the boy's gaze looked up, and red, hatred filled eyes looked back at Cartman.

"D-Damien…" Cartman said, his lungs filling up with heat and his body suddenly feeling warm. If it were anyone else, Cartman wouldn't have given a shit more about the situation. He would have laughed it off and simply acted like he had meant to. "It was supposed to be Kyle…" Cartman stammered out, feeling his feet trying to drag him away from the hate-filled teen that now glared at him.

'You're going to pay…' Was the only whispered sound that reached Cartman's ears. The only thing that probably stopped Damien from ripping his head off then and there was the fact that the gym teacher had reached the scene of the crime and was now making his way through the crowd, shouting to students to get out of the way.

This was the incident that had led Cartman into his hour of detention. He was supposed to write an apology letter to Damien, saying that he shouldn't have played such a prank. 'I won't write a sorry letter to some asshole that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.' Cartman thought, his lead circles becoming darker and more violent looking. He gave a long sigh, seeing that Butters was happily turning in his paper, "I-I did the writing ten times each, and I wrote it in cursive." The boy said, and for the life of himself, Cartman couldn't even figure out why the boy had ended up in detention anyway. Lord knew he would be grounded for the next seven months though.

"Okay Butters, go sit down and do something quietly until it's time to go."

"Well alright Mr. Garrison." Butters said and then took his seat. Cartman simply sat there, feeling slightly nervous as he remembered how he heard those whispered words as Damien glared at him.

'He won't do anything.' Cartman thought bitterly as he glared at the clock and tried to will time to go faster.

By the time Cartman was almost home, it was already getting dark out. His mom hadn't bothered to pick him up for the simple reason that she was probably sitting in her bedroom getting high off blow and pounded by some guy. Cartman had gotten used to her behavior by now. He simply wished she hadn't picked today to forget about him. The feeling of uneasiness and dread kept running through him.

He reached the small children's park that had been put up a year ago. It was out of place, every time he had passed it he had never seen a soul playing on it. It had been a waste of space and resources. Not to mention, the park was near the lining of some woods and so the park got dark incredibly fast. Cartman paused only a moment before he thought he felt hot breath pressing against his neck. He turned around, feeling his heart racing.

There was no one there though. He tried to scrunch up his eyes in order to see better, but was unable to. Feeling that maybe he was just being paranoid, Cartman turned to face the way he had been coming. When his eyes took in the sight of someone standing slightly taller than him, and with a cane, Cartman felt every inch of hair on the back of his head standing up. "Damien!" He gasped out, but before he could move, the figure lurched forwards in order to fully come into view.

"Guess again Pig-boy." The raspy tone and red hair made Cartman immediately stand back, feeling the hands around his arms grip tighter.

"Scott Tenorman." Cartman growled out, "The fuck do you want? Last I knew you were getting your ass kicked by-"

"By the Super Best Friends, no thanks to you fat boy." Scott growled out, dragging Cartman away from the sidewalk and towards the park.

"Don't call me fat you ginger asshole." Cartman hissed, trying to twist out of the grip that he was locked in.

"Oh, I really hope you don't think you're going to keep that tone with me this whole night." Scott said, and used full force to throw Cartman on the ground.

Cartman landed with a heavy thud in a pile of sharp woodchips. He began to get on his hands and knees to pick himself up when suddenly he felt a sharp pain against his side. There was a moment when he wasn't even sure of what was going on and then he began to focus. He had been kicked by Scott, the heavy boots the young man was wearing having rammed straight into the side of his rib cage. Cartman lay on his side a moment and then began to shift, clutching at the woodchips. "Wh-what do you want?"

There was a moment of laughter while Cartman tried once more to sit up and focus on the area around him. Scott was standing over him, looking down with his cane in his hands, holding onto the rod firmly. "I want you, Pig-Boy." He said, and his eyes looked rather crazed and his smile distorted.

"I- We settled this-" Cartman said, feeling that maybe it was the only thing he could say.

"Excuse me? You piece of shit. You don't get it?" Scott growled out, and landed yet another heavy kick across Cartman's side. "You killed your father, and my parents. You have degraded me…Mocked me…And ruined my life!" The voice became louder and sharper in Cartman's ear.

Cartman may have not been able to see too clearly due to blurred vision however he was well aware of the voice echoing in his head. "This is never going to be over." Scott's tone was sharp, but the hand on the back of Cartman's head, pulling him upwards was even sharper. "I only realized now that the only person to make you really regret…really feel the pain is someone that's like you…Cartman…Someone who is you! And I can't think of another god damned person who's more like you than your own half-brother!" Scott howled out, a hand spreading painfully over Cartman's face as if to annunciate the words.

Cartman was positive that he could taste blood in his mouth. He was also sure that there was someone else standing within the area, waiting to be seen. Cartman was sure he saw a dark figure standing behind Scott. He widened his eyes, "Help, please help…" He gasped out, feeling another blow to his face once more.

"Help you?" Scott laughed from somewhere above him. Cartman wasn't sure he was aware of anything at the moment. His body was filling with pain, not to mention the fact that his own half-brother was currently beating the living shit out of him on a playground. "This guy was the one who came and told me…Told me that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way…He's opened my eyes. He's made me realize that I'm the only one worse than you, Pig-boy." Scott laughed out once again.

There was another chuckle, and Cartman finally managed to pull himself up to his knees in order to glare up at the figure standing next to Scott. "Damien?" He panted, taking a mouth full of blood and spitting it out at his side. He was well aware of one eye becoming swollen already from the last punch he received.

"That's right fat ass. You know what…Besides a good old fashioned beating, which you have had a long time coming now…I think I might have realized something else." Damien moved to stand completely in front of Cartman, his gaze looking over at Scott. "Help him up will you?" Cartman could see the single wink that the demon gave to the red head, thanks to the final rays of light and whatever the moon was giving off.

Another moment of a pause and Cartman was being pulled up. Not by his arms or his hair, but from a firm hand gripping down his backside and pulling violently upwards against his under ware. He hadn't had a wedgy in years and the pain made his balls hurt and his voice cry out. His legs were shaky when Scott finally let go of his bunched up under ware. Scott was holding him by his arms now making sure Cartman was facing Damien as the other spoke to him. Damien moved forwards, which only caused Cartman to wince slightly, "I think you like being covered in white goo." He whispered out. "I also think that your half-brother and I can help you with your dream of-"

"What the fuck kind of sick-" Cartman was cut off by a hit into his backside. Scott had rammed his cane right into him, making Cartman's eyes begin to tear up with pain.

"Why don't you stop talking Pig-Boy…You're going to ruin so much of this wonderful night." Scott said. "I don't think I could ever make you feel the type of internal pain that I felt when I lost everything. Cartman…You're so full of yourself that the only way to ruin you is literally from the inside out." Scott hissed, his lips inches away from Cartman's ear as he spoke.

Damien seemed to take pleasure in the threat. He was already rubbing his hands together. "Let's get rid of those clothes first…No one's getting anything done with them in the way." He reached forwards and began to rip, sharp claws easily tearing away the fabric and exposing Cartman's body to the cold of the evening.

Cartman began to feel the intensity of the situation. "Stop! Help! Shit! Stop this-" Damien landed a heavy blow to his face, making Cartman see stars for a moment. His body was getting heavy and soon enough he was starting to slid down to his knees. He was aware that there was a loud ringing in his ears and the touches of hands along his back. He could hear the sound of Scott making a disgusted sound as he ripped at his own under ware.

"I shouldn't have pulled them into his ass so far…It looks like he tried to eat them…" Scott mocked, and Cartman could feel two pairs of eyes boiling over his body. "Gee Pig-boy, if your ass is really this hungry, I have something to feed it." He laughed and Cartman felt his body beginning to shake. He didn't want anything in his ass. He didn't want to be here, bent over pine chips in the open at night.

He began to try and move forwards, strong arms placed on both sides of his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?" Damien whispered. "We haven't even begun to get started on making you sorry for what you've done."

Cartman looked up at him, feeling his own balls dangling in the wind as Scott's hands ripped apart his own ass cheeks. "I- I'm sorry for playing that prank on you today." Cartman said, feeling his guts churning inside of himself. He tried to glance back at Scott, who was currently bending over to pick up his staff, one hand of his still firmly planted on Cartman's butt cheek. "I'm sorry I made you eat your parents…I'm sorry I killed our dad…I-I don't want anything inside my body…I don't want to-"

"Ha- you were right Damien…Looks like I'm the only one who can make him feel sorry…We should have done something like this long ago." Scott said with an amazed tone.

"You'll let me go then?" Cartman said, feeling his body shaking and his spirits pick up. He was already aware of the tears running down his face, and the possible trail of snot that had dribbled from his nose.

"Fuck no…You don't understand…You may be sorry on the outside, but I know those filthy insides of yours aren't sorry worth shit. I need to make you feel ashamed inside and out to know that you're really sorry for everything you've fucking done." Scott growled out, his eyes burning in the light of the moon as he spoke to Cartman with such malice. "You're going to get fucked by one of your family members, and you're going to love it." Scott rasped out finally, handing the cane to Damien.

Damien looked at it a moment and then seemed to give Scott a knowing glance. He drew the rounded tip of it to Cartman's mouth. The tip was slightly worn due to the fact that it scrapped along the ground so often.

Cartman's tightened his lips so that the cane could not enter. "Listen, either you suck on this or I break that jaw of yours and go right to face fucking you hard. It's totally your call." Damien said, his tone and eyes giving no indication that he would have remorse for what he would do to the other boy.

Cartman slowly opened his mouth, face shaking and small gasps coming out as the cane went in. He closed his lips around it and began to lick around the surface, trying to coat it in saliva. "You make it look like you've sucked dick before Pig-boy…Or maybe you're just pretending it's a nice lollipop?" Damien mocked out, his tone holding nothing but scorn for the other.

Cartman kept his eyes shut, feeling the cane sliding in and out of his mouth. His tears were leaving hot stinging trails down his face. The hands on the back of his body only left momentarily before one of them was slipping to his limp organ. Scott's hands were calloused and Cartman winced as he felt the other boy starting to pump him, coaxing Cartman's cock into wakefulness.

The brunette began to whimper, feeling the cane sliding out of his mouth and eliciting a long trail of thick saliva that connected to his lips. "Here, it's ready." Damien said and handed it off to the red head.

"Oh…This will do so nicely inside of you…" Scott said his voice slightly soft. There was a hand along Cartman's backside and two more along his shoulders, keeping him well in place as Scott prepared for his next step. "Anyone else I would make sure to take my time and prepare their body. This is the only preparation you're going to get before I stick my dick right inside of you piggy." The cane moved past Cartman's muscles in a quick movement.

There was a moment where Cartman thought that he did not feel anything. Another long second past though and he found himself crawling forward, trying desperately to get away from the intense pressure that was forcing it's way deep into his body. Damien stood above him, holding his shoulders down, nails digging into his skin. Cartman felt his skin burning from the inside out, his lips parting in order to allow a pained yell to escape his mouth.

Scott began twisting the cane within the tight confines of Cartman's body, a small laugh passing over his mouth as he leaned over Cartman. The fatter boy was positive that he could feel Scott holding him down, eyes boiling into the back of his body. "Can't you feel it pig-boy? You're already getting hard from having this inside of you…Imagine what it will be like once my dick is in there, turning your insides out." Scott's tone was harsh and raspy sounding, as if he were trying hard to contain himself and his own feelings.

"Let's not get too carried away with how long we take on him…Remember, I want a shot too." Damien said, "This fat fuck deserves it." His eyes were glowing as they made contact with Cartman's own. The chubbier boy feeling the tears streaming down his face as he tried to pick himself upwards, as if to clutch onto Damien's hands.

"Please…St-stop…I-I don't like this…I'm so-sorry I played that joke on you." Cartman stammered out, feeling the pumping of the cane rocking in and out of his body.

"Awe…Poor baby…As if that would get us to stop after all this…" Scott's tone was deep. Cartman was well aware of the cane being ripped out of his body. There was a feeling of loss as he waited, biting his bottom lip as he heard the unzipping of pants and the feeling of warm hands dancing along his skin.

Scott put another hand onto his ass cheek, as if trying to spread the cheeks further apart. Cartman gave another whimper as he felt a warm, moist object being pushed into his body. This feeling being completely different from that of the other…This one was warm, throbbing, and much more painful. It forced its way deep into Cartman's body, pushing through the muscles that were fighting to keep it out.

He leaned his head back, aware of the finger tips that were digging into the sides of his love handles, threatening to cause bruising. The other hands along his shoulders were also there, though their grip was much more relaxed now. Cartman's eyes remained shut, as if he did not dare to open them up for fear of seeing those eyes dancing along his face once more.

He was crying now, making noises as Scott moved behind him, the mocking groans of enjoyment making Cartman's stomach churn. He felt the slickened organ moving in and out of his body, causing him pain yet the ever so smallest amount of pleasure. There was something that was making his head fuzzy and his balls weak. He bite his tongue as he felt the hand from his right shoulder move up and grab ahold of his chin.

Damien angled his head up, "Let's put that smart mouth of yours to good use." He breathed, digging his nails into Cartman's fat chin when the boy tried to pull away. "If you bite me, I'll turn your mother inside out." Damien breathed.

"We could have him eat her too." Scott's panted tone whispered out with slight enthusiasm from somewhere above him.

Cartman felt his breathing hitch as he parted his lips again, watching as Damien removed his other hand from his shoulder and then fumbled with trying to direct his half hard organ into his mouth. Within a minute though, Cartman was trying to breath around a rather thick organ, quickly filling with blood and also consuming his mouth. He whimpered and sobbed around it as he tried to raise his hand in order to better balance himself along Damien's thigh.

He held himself there, feeling the way that Scott was grinding his hips into his ass, the balls slapping his own as the boy dove in deeper. The tingling and stimulation of Scott's head rubbing him from the inside and making his own organ grow with want. "I bet we can cover that face in a nice white load…Or are you hungry?" Damien's tone was hard.

Scott laughed from above again, "It's so tight in here…I bet I'm your first." He mocked out, and Cartman couldn't help but feel the urge to cry even more.

'No one's ever done this…' He thought and considered swallowing his own tongue. 'My own half-brother.' Cartman wanted to scream, to yell, to kick and to break stuff. He was weighed down though, feeling the tightening and the blood in his own organ pumping further.

"Shit man…I'll give this hungry ass something to eat." Scott said, and Cartman felt the hot load flowing into his body, the feeling making him mildly sick as well as consumed. He groaned as Scott paused in all of his movements, the boy's body shuddering deep within him as he filled him up. "So nice…" Scott whispered out, "To make you feel this way." He growled, this tone changing to that of a threatening one.

Soon enough Cartman felt the hand on the back of his head grip him tighter, making sure to help him in the proper speed on which to suck the cock on his mouth. He was gagging on it, though had to admit that the pair of hands suddenly wrapping and pumping at his own organ was growing thick and kept his mind off of it. "Should I let him swallow this one, or should I cover that fat face up in my cum?" Damien said, his voice panting.

"Cover his face, this piggy's already had a lot to eat today." Scott breathed out. His pumping continued and Cartman felt his balls tighten as Damien drew his mouth one last time onto his entire dick, making sure to rip his face away in order to coat Eric's face in the gooey liquid.

Scott's hand along his organ only had to stroke a few more times until Cartman finally felt himself orgasm, the liquid spilling over and offering him a mild release. He gave a small groan as Damien allowed his head to drop, Cartman's body falling to the ground.

He lay there, feeling his weight take him over. "If we leave him here, he may not be found right away." Scott said his tone was slightly sarcastic sounding.

"Let's take him to the road…Maybe someone will find him?" Damien said, his hand making sure to zip up his pants.

"Yeah, this way we can always have a little more fun if he makes it through this." Scott said, and then seemed to lean over to Cartman, "You know…After this part is the long struggle on trying to make sense of everything…Trying to 'adjust.' Everyone deals with things in their own way…Let's see how you do pig-boy." Scott moved to stand up completely straight and then leaned down to pick up his cane. "Thanks for some good memories." He scoffed out and then landed a swift kick along Cartman's already damaged side.

Damien seemed to sigh at the same time, "Very true. This was fun though." He seemed to smile down at Cartman, the fatter teen looking up at him.

Cartman could feel the two pulling him across the woodchips, but he was unable to argue against the added pain. They reached the sidewalk and Cartman could see the two as they gave him one last look and then simply walked away, leaving him there alone.

"See ya around pig-boy." He could hear Scott saying, his voice fading along with the sound of his cane gently tapping against the ground.

Cartman tried to roll to his side, feeling the cold cement along his skin. He could taste the blood welling up in his mouth. His eyes gazed up, the cold of the night falling against his skin as he began to tear up again, his breathing hitched. The lamp light above him was bright, and Cartman trembled at the thought of someone finding him in this state along the side of the road.

Thank you again for reading, and for the awesome request. I'm sorry that this took so long to make, I'm also sorry that I have not been making any new stories. I haven't been finding any inspiration for new stories, as well as been very busy with life. DontTrustLies, I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry if it did not reach all of your expectations. Have a great time reading and writing!

Began: 1/23/16 7:56am

Finished: 1/26/16 4:27pm

-I've fallen far away from you, but I've never been so close. Every day I take a breath, I feel the smoke rise up.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
